


Moments like These

by argentscoyote



Series: People From Different TV Formats That Need to Meet [5]
Category: DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: Sometimes, bad actions happen off of good intentions. His friends don't understand. Only she does.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: People From Different TV Formats That Need to Meet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541906
Kudos: 2





	Moments like These

**Author's Note:**

> i finished s2 of titans and i'm not fucking over it

Being Robin had become nothing but a nightmare. His entire life was. It felt like Dick was making horrible decision after horrible decision, telling lie after lie and it was beginning to haunt him. Everywhere he went, Bruce was there, taunting him, scaring him. He needed to tell the truth. Dick feared he would lose everything if he did. The troublesome thing was though, he already was. Dawn was more distant than ever, Kory was hiding her own secrets, Hank resented him, Jason was traumatised because of him, and Gar and Rachel were lost and confused and just wanted to feel safe. Dick’s sanity was slipping through his fingers and he needed to get a grip before he lost it for good. 

He needed to make a trip.

He told everyone he was going to see Bruce. Maybe Bruce would be able to help with Deathstroke. Dawn usually would’ve been able to see through this, but she was too upset with him to care. Rachel was the only one who spared him a strange look but she had too much faith in him to question it. He worried about her most. Out of everyone, the truth would probably shatter her the most. He gave her a hug and said he’d be back soon. She only smiled. 

He found himself in Washington D.C, standing at the door of the only other person who would understand. 

He’s heart was racing. And he felt like he might cry, though that feeling hadn’t gone away for weeks. 

The door swung open. He hadn’t have even knocked. She knew.

The first thing he saw was the gun pointed at him. He peeped over the gun, catching her eyes. He saw the realisation kick in and the gun lower a second later. 

“You’re not the pizza delivery guy.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that how you greet the pizza delivery guy?”

The gun was placed in her waistband, and the door opened wider. “Only when he’s late. Which, lucky for you, he is. Come in. Dinner’s almost here.”

As he walked in, he noted the bareness of the apartment. It was hard not to notice. Nothing on the walls, nothing on the floor, not even a plant. Just the necessities of furniture, food, and clothing. Nothing had changed.

“Gee, Natasha. I almost thought you were settling down.”

Natasha Romanoff smiled a smile that told him not to be a smart mouth. “Make yourself at home, Grayson.”

Natasha disappeared while he made his way to the dining set. Draping his jacket along the chair, Dick sat down, hands clasped together. As strange was it was, though he was still tense, being here – in this apartment and seeing her – he already felt safer. Almost like he could breathe again. That was the thing about Natasha. For just a moment, she made him free.

She returned a few moments later holding two glasses. Vodka and coke for herself, and a bourbon and coke for him. He smiled as she handed it to him. This was familiarity. Memories of images just like this flashed across Dick’s mind. She sat down across from him, leaning back in her chair. She held eyecontact as she took a swig of her drink. Dick observed how she didn’t even flinch swallowing it. Knowing Natasha, there was more vodka in there than coke. Fucking Russians. 

“Do I ask now or later?” She spoke. 

Dick held up his finger and downed his drink in two gulps. “Don’t. Please, don’t.”

She looked at him for an answer. He only provided, “Another one first. Please?”

Natasha smiled as she got up. “That bad huh?” 

She brought the whole bottle with her this time. “Thanks,” Dick told her. 

The doorbell rang. “Fucking finally!” Natasha exclaimed. Dick poured his drink as she went to fetch her dinner, and heard her make a smart-ass comment to pizza guy. He apologised. She tipped him generously anyway. 

Dick watched and smiled. There was a history here, a complicated one laced with intertwining pasts and trauma, remade into weapons. The Titans were drawn to each other by their losses and hurts in one way or another. But Natasha. Natasha was another level. She understood Dick on another level. When shit hit the fan, Dick was always the first to blame because he was the leader. The guilt always fell on his shoulders and he accepted that. But sometimes, the team never saw his reasoning, the why behind his actions, and that made it hard. Natasha understood. She knew that sometimes bad actions were made by good intentions. 

As she sat down, giving him first slice, Dick thought about all the bad things he had done with good intentions. All the ones that the team knew about and all the ones they didn’t. The latter outweighed the first. Being good didn’t always look pretty. Sometimes he wished it did. Sometimes he wished the team understood this.

“So, what brings you to my dining table, Grayson?” Natasha asked, mouth full of pizza. 

Dick’s stomach dropped when she asked, so he downed his second drink. The numbing set in. He sighed. “I fucked up.”

“I assumed so,” Natasha said. “What’s happened?”

Dick looked at her, eyes sad and full of regret. Natasha could see just how much this was eating him inside. “Dick?”

He poured himself a third and then a fourth. He stood up – slowly – and leaned over the table. Natasha’s table was small and Dick was tall, so he didn’t have to lean far before his face was inches from her. “I don’t want to say it. Please don’t make me say it.”

Natasha nodded. “What do you want then?”

There was a history here. Intertwined with loss and trauma. Sometimes, good intentions can lead to horrible, dark things.

Dick looked at her mouth and then back up at her. “I want to forget. Just for a second.”

She grinned softly. There was a sadness to it but Natasha understood. This was their history. This unhealthy coping mechanism was why they understood each other the way that they did. They weren’t bad people. They just had to make tough decisions and sometimes it weighed too much.

Her hand was in his hair, and the feeling of it – of close contact, of intimacy, made Dick weak. She pulled him closer. “I can do that.” 

She kissed him and he pushed the pizza off the table, grabbing her and sitting her on the top. He kissed her and she made him forget everything. Just for one night, he was guilt free.


End file.
